Into the Fire
by babyjanecomplex
Summary: Upon the throne the prince does sit,his mother and father their throats it slit, caged in magic,locked in time, he waits trapped in his mind.....AU, slash in the future
1. Chapter 1

Okay i gotta do the disclaimer and what not so here it goes; Harry Potter does not belong to me nor does any of the characters that reside in said novels, they belong solely to the creater J.K. Rowlings. Oh and if you don't like slash then I am truly sorry but you might not like where this story will be going. okay and I am done with that, enjoy the story if you can :)

**

* * *

****Into The Fire**

_  
Reality can't hold me, sanity has no place for me, only chaos comforts me'_

Once upon a time, or however those things often start, there lived a

young child of three or so named Harry. Young Harry lived with his humble parents who also happened to be the humble king and queen of a beautiful land which will remain unnamed for now. The three royals lived a blissful life along with their other friends and all was right in the world until 10 years later when that always infamous night where all horrors are unleashed upon poor unsuspecting people.

BANG

BANG

BANG

"what in the hell is that noise" Shouted a tall shadowed figure, on closer inspection one can only surmise that it is the King...the crown is usually a dead give away. Striding on long legs, James (for that is his name because I can't just call him king forever) comes into the main hall. Now reasoning would tell us why were the servants not answering the door, why in a castle was nobody around when such noise was going on in such an unreasonable hour; however reasoning meant little when your wife has just kicked you out of bed to see what that 'blasted noise' was. So with little regard to his surrounding the foolish Kings James threw open the main entrance doors. Now nobody really can say what went on that night as the survivors are zilch, nein, and zero to absolutely none…but of course one but that source is of little use right now. That very morning villagers came to the closed castle doors and as they opened them streams of blood followed through like a river. A few brave men gathered their courage to continue fourth and as they went further into the castle they heard nothing but their heavy panting and footsteps. Finally they made their way into the throne room, at first they could not see a thing, the windows were covered in a thick slime, but as their eyes adjusted they made out a small pale figure, walking closer the men saw what only real nightmares can produce. Upon a throne made of flesh sat the precious prince, doll-like and forever staring blank green eyes, and then the throne began to speak.

"Upon the throne the prince does sit

His mother and father their throats it slit

Caged in magic, Locked in time

He waits forever trapped in his mind"

The singing grew and grew until the men were sure they had gone deaf, running and tripping over themselves them came outside to face the villagers and tell them what has happened to their Royal family. But upon reaching the outside they were once again faced with death and this time it was there own delivered by two glowing red spheres.

"That was a horrible story Albus, can't you for once in your life tell me a story that is somewhat useful." An irritated blonde demanded of an old man dressed in rather flamboyant robes.

"Now my prince that is a very useful tale, would you not like to know what was behind the story." The old man said with an annoying twinkling in his eye, knowing exactly what to say to make the prince take the bait.

"What use is it but if it will make you happy and stop with these senseless babblings of yours then fine" The prince sat down upon a pillowed chair waiting to hear the end of the old fool's incessant story. Seeing his prince sit the old man once again resumed with a smile upon his features, but if one were to really look into his eyes they would see something that resembled pain. "The real story is that a demon escaped hell only to realize he could not live long unless he had an equally strong vessel from which to feed from, so upon crawling from the dirt he laid eyes on the Prince Harry who was at one point destined to become the greatest being earth would ever know. And seeing this force the demon planned fast and quickly before its time would run out, he used all the power he had to seal the child into a tomb where space and time would never touch him. He did this so he could live for ever and the child would be trapped."

Silence filled the room after those words and the prince felt a chill run down his spin and without thinking asked

"Who was this demon?"

twinkling eyes once again met the prince's cold grey ones " Ah my prince but it could be anybody, so be wary if you find yourself in a house with a person who happens to have a boy locked away on top a throne of flesh." The prince was once again silent until the shaking of his shoulders could no longer contain his laughter. "You do try my patience some but I am glad for the laugh, now I must really be getting ready father wishes me to journey with him to visit the newly named Lord Voldermort to speak about land and such. So do try to make some use of yourself while I am away."

With that the Prince departed from the old man to prepare for his departure, if he would have stayed he would have seen that the old man smiling wide.

"I wish you well Prince Draco and to you too Prince Harry"

* * *

and now the real fun can truly begin, as our lovely prince draco will go see voldermort and low and behold he does have a boy in his basement...and lions and tigers and bears OH MY! 


	2. Chapter 2

I am so sorry for those of you who were nice enough to read my stuff. It makes me heart all warm and squishy  Things have been hectic to say the least for me; from my hair turning purple to having a virus in my computer there has been little time to update. So without further ado here is the second part to into the fire, please enjoy. And Harry Potter or the characters that reside do not belong to me they belong to its creator JK Rowling.

* * *

Into the fire

Part two

'Tree'

'Tree'

'Shrub'

'Tree'

This is the exciting scenery Draco was presented to on his way to Lord Voldermort's mansion.

'I am going to saw off my own arm soon just for something to do' Draco thought and even contemplated for a good hour or so.

Having spent three days riding in carriage by ones self is not the ideal place for an easily bored person. Draco's father had insisted that they separate due to some unexpected news of a shipment that the king wished to see to first before going togreet the newly acclaimed Lord. So Draco being the ever dutiful Prince was awarded the honor of meeting him first and representing the Malfoy name.

'maybe I can get the driver to run a passing peasant down, that would be amusing' but seeing as how the boy hadn't seen another living thing for miles had to go back to once again counting the various trees and shrubs. The fun times never end for our dearest Prince.

**scene change**

A good distance away in a large room surrounded in darkness a tall male figure emerges holding a candle. The face is handsome enough with strong features surrounded by black gray hair that bring out cold blue eyes, the body is lean and covered in black cloth that melts into the surrounding. A cruel smile is fixated on the pale face as he makes his way through the darkness till he reaches another door.

Setting the candle down the man's eyes glow fiery red and the door burst opens without assistance, giving way to blinding light. As the man moves into the light his skin begins to slowly peel away exposing red scarred and scale-like tissue. The face that is left more than not resembles a snake, folds of burnt skin cover much of the eyes but the glowing red is still clearly seen. A mouth, or what one can call a mouth that is really more like a gaping wound sliced to look like one, still holds the same cruel smile.

The light that was once blinding dims and the door shuts, showing a windowless room; the source of the light though is soon found in the far corner.

Glowing with ethereal light sits a tiny boy child no older that perhaps 13, at first glance a person could easily mistake the child as nothing more than a pretty constructed doll propped up on some kind of crude chair. However this was no doll and that was no ordinary chair; the creature proceeded to make its way to the boy until he was standing over him. Bending to ear level the scabbed flaps that make up its lips began to move.

'hello my little one, how are we today?' the creature paused at this as if expecting an answer even though he very well no there would be none.

"It has been quite a long time for you and me. A long time indeed it has been and soon everything will go accordingly for the final piece of my plan is falling right into my lap. The blood of the dragon will be mine and then not even heaven or hell will be able to defeat me; I will rule all.'

With those last words the creature pressed his lips to the porcelain skin and in a flurry of black robes left without another word. If he had stayed a minute longer he would have seen the dead green eyes come to life and a smile of its own forming on the child's mouth.

**back to Draco**

Tree

Tree

Stone wall

'…..Wait stone wall' Draco leaned his head out the window to see that they were following the path his destination. Ahead of him he could see the grey stoned mansion that could only be Lord Voldermort's home.

" Finally, this had better be more entertaining that counting trees for the last couple of days." He said a loud locking his grey eyes on the place that he would stay for the next week.

_Oh if only he knew of what lay ahead._

* * *

Okay thats the second chapter if you want more tell me, and if anything seems like it doesn't mix well tell me about that too. Okay well I will try to write more today and hopefully a second chapter for ring around the roses will come out. Plus a one shot fluff peice for harry potter fans. 


End file.
